Forever and For Always
by STARS ARE BLIND
Summary: Three months after Dumbledore’s funeral, after letting go of his best srouce of comfort, Harry and Ginny had already buried the hatchet. Both understood each other perfectly well ... or do they? First fan fic story ever! Please review.


! J.K.R. HAPPILY LENDED HER CHARACTERS TO ME FOR THE TIME BEING :) I OWN THE PLOT, SAVVY?

Harry tried to focus on the positive things for now before they began the search to find the Horcruxes. Nothing seemed to work. After Dumbledore's funeral, everything had changed. Ron tried to cheer him up; Harry would love if Ron had tried harder, because every joke his best friend threw at him simply didn't work. Fleur and Bill's wedding almost made him cry. The thought of a wedding–a happy wedding–made him think of what might happen, what things might follow.

It was a beautiful autumn morning despite the fact that everything up to now had been in a constant state of dullness. Harry stretched his arms and looked at Ron who was still sound asleep. Harry got up and headed towards the window. It was peaceful at the Burrow; he could hear the soft clucking from the chicken's coop. He could also see the sun just cresting above the horizon, with streaks of reddish orange surrounding it. Today, he wasn't going to have any problems. Today was the day where he could forget about the life he had. He crawled back to bed, enjoying its warmth and closing his eyes. Suddenly he heard a soft knock on the door. Bloody hell, he thought. What kind of time do they call this? Harry ignored it, hoping that the unpleasant guest would go away. But it silently continued. Good way to start the day, Harry thought bitterly. He frowned and reached for his glasses, rolling lazily out of bed. He stifled a yawn and turned the handle slowly only to find someone he had known for so long, someone he would turn to when he had troubles, the only person who truly cared, the only one he loved, the one he had left–Ginny Weasley.

There was Ginny, the perfect girl for him, the one he let go. This made him grieve more. He remembered her words, "Stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" He wondered if it really was a stupid, noble reason.

"Uhh, sorry," she whispered. "I meant for Ron to hear that, you see, he promised to help Mum with breakfast." She did not meet his eyes. "You want to come down? It'll be great if you do, but you don't have to." She finally met his eyes, brown ones sinking into green ones.

Harry hesitated and nodded. "Sure." He couldn't think of anything to do now that his sleep was disrupted and what would be better than to start your morning with Ginny? They both headed down to the kitchen.

He remembered the time when she still had that major crush on him and the Valentine she had sent him. Eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad. Despite the embarrassment, that was the only Valentine Harry had received, and he liked it. And then he saved her from Tom Riddle and the basilisk. Memories flooded Harry's brain–memories of Ginny, their memories together. He remembered what he did to her after the funeral. He let her go. He didn't want to but he knew he was doing it to protect her. Harry saw Ginny as courageous, heroic, brave, honest, real, and beautiful–everything he could ask for in a girl. He was heartbroken and had spent many lonely nights. But she had told him that she understood and knew that he had to let her go. He wondered if she really did understand.

* * *

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley began, shaking her daughter awake. "Come help me with breakfast." 

Ginny rolled over to face her mum; she hated waking up this early. She looked out the window to see that the sun had barely risen up. She groaned. "I thought it was Ron doing breakfast today. Wake him up instead, Mum," Ginny muttered, throwing the covers up to her face.

"Now! I also need your help Ginny." Without saying anything further, Mrs. Weasley left her room. Ginny grinned. She's nothing without me. She got off her bed and went to her brother's room.

Ginny tapped on the door. No reply. She continuing knocking, hoping Ron would get the message. Instead, someone else answered the door. Someone she would always treasure, someone she would never get over with. Harry stood there looking at her a little perplexed.

"Uhh, sorry," she whispered. "I meant for Ron to hear that, you see, he promised to help mum with breakfast." She was trying to avoid his eyes, because every time she saw him, she still could feel the hurt. Unable to avoid his gaze any longer, she looked up.

"You want to come down? It'll be great if you do, but you don't have to." She was already hoping he would.

"Sure." He headed down the kitchen with her.

Ginny started reminiscing. The tears she shed for him over and over again. He would never know the comfort he brought her; the strongest love she had felt, longing him for years, and asking nothing in return but his love. But he let her go. Stupid, noble reason, thought Ginny. She then realized that she had to let him go and be the hero, leaving with her big brother and her best friend. Leaving Ginny in the dust. She knew she would never forget him, not ever.

While all off these thoughts swam in Ginny's head while she was walking down the stairs, she had difficulty keeping her balance. When she reached the landing, she stumbled a bit and almost fell face down. But before she actually fell, she felt a sudden grip on her arm. It pulled her upwards. She then heard Harry's voice, "Are you all right?"

Ginny didn't answer. It made her feel alive again, the moments she had shared with him. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, and swallowed. "Yeah." They entered the kitchen, and she saw her mum waving her wand about.

Ginny breathed in the fantastic smells coming from the stove. "Smells brilliant, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley merely nodded. Ginny grabbed some plates and utensils. She neatly set them up at the table. She could feel Harry's eyes on her. Her ears went pink. What in Merlin's name is he doing? After she was done, she took a seat opposite Harry. She looked around pretending she didn't see him. Unable to sit still any longer, she got up.

"I'm going to wake the others." Ginny gave Harry a small smile and headed up the stairs, wondering what was going through his mind.

* * *

After a very filling breakfast, Harry tried to think what to do. How should he start this brilliant day? He had the urge to go outside and play Quidditch. Something he had gotten to do rarely in the past three months. He went up the stairs and bumped into Ginny. He didn't say anything and only gave her a nervous smile. After he showered and changed, he took out his Firebolt and looked around for Ron. 

"Want to play Quidditch?" Harry asked Ron, who had just finished his bath.

Ron nodded. "Sure, can't think of anything else to do," Ron quickly put his shirt on. "Why don't we invite Hermione and Ginny?"

Harry froze at the sound of Ginny's name. Playing Quidditch with Ginny, what would she think?

"Will it all right with them?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"Of course." Ron grinned.

"All right then!" Harry said. "Let's go!"

Harry mounted his broom, enjoying the elating feeling flying had always brought him. Flying always made him feel so alive. Harry saw Ginny come out with her broom followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked rather appalled. She had never been good at Quidditch. Harry grinned at them.

"Oi! Over here!" Harry gestured waving his arms.

"Okay," started Harry, "Ron, Hermione, you play Chaser. Ginny I will play Keeper.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll go easy." Ron smirked and Hermione slapped him lightly on the shoulder, but looked a little bit happy. "Me and Ginny, and you and Hermione."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, "we need a Quaffle."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron turned around. "I forgot," Harry said bashfully looking at Ginny and Ron's wide eyed faces. Great, so much for my fantastic day, thought Harry.

Hermione beamed. "Don't worry, I'll just make one." Out of thin air, Hermione conjured a dark cherry Quaffle, just like the ones they used for their games.

"Hermione, you're the best!" Harry exclaimed. "All right, posts everyone."

Everyone mounted their brooms and went to their place. "Let the game begin!" Harry said as he tossed the Quaffle in the air.

Everyone was having fun. Ginny, as always, was an excellent Chaser and almost had no difficulty at getting the Quaffle get through the goals Hermione was guarding; but Harry scored a lot of points which kept the teams in equal footing. In the end, it was Hermione and Harry who won the game.

"Haha! We won!" Harry smiled down at Ron and Ginny.

"Finally, I thought it would never end," Hermione wailed, she laid her broom on the ground and headed towards the house.

"Want to play another round?" His feeling of elation rising.

Ginny shook her head. "I'll pass. That's enough fun for the morning."

Ron shrugged his shoulders when Harry glanced at him.

Harry didn't know what made him do it. He leaned his broom on the shed and ran after Ginny.

"Ginny, you sure you don't want to play anymore?" Harry asked.

"No, it's okay. I've had enough fun," Ginny said quietly.

"C'mon! You almost beat me back there!" Harry said, smiling.

"Oh, I see, I wasn't clearly at the top of my game, was I?" Ginny punched Harry on the shoulder. Harry just laughed.

"You sure?" Harry asked once again.

"Yeah. You go ahead." Ginny sat down on the bench. "I'll watch you from here."

"Okay then." Harry had the urge to do something; he been longing to be with her again. He paused and looked at her. And, without realizing what he was doing, he kissed her on the cheek. _What are you doing, Potter? Do you desperately want to get back with her? Remember, you're putting her in danger!_

Ginny was looking at him in shock and disbelief. Harry turned around. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around his waist. For a moment, he stayed in her embrace, and then as if he was hit by lightning, he came back to reality. He jumped out of her arms.  
"Harry. . ." she whispered softly.

"No," he said, looking off into the distance. "I–I, just can't do it."

"Harry, please try to understand," Ginny croaked.

Harry didn't know what she was talking about.

"You can do it Harry! You can–" Ginny said, her voice rising.

"No, I can't! I can't lose you again!" Harry said, avoiding her eyes. Without saying anything further, he rushed back to Ron, who was waiting for him to get back.

* * *

His words hit Ginny hard. He didn't want to lose her. Ginny sat back down on the bench. She had felt so revived when he kissed her cheek. She laid her head on her knees in frustration, in irritation. She was mad. Harry always pushed the ones he was close to away. It had happened far too many times. She saw her mother striding in her direction, looking furious. Not wanting to deal with her mother's woes, she got on her broom and flew away to find solitude. 

Afternoon came; she missed lunch, and even though her stomach was rumbling, she didn't feel the urge to eat. All she could think about was Harry. She sat on a rock near the pond, looking at the setting sun. He still had feelings for her, but he wouldn't let her love him. This made Ginny cry. Her heart was beginning to burst, she felt crestfallen. The aching of her heart never went away. If only if he would let her in once again. Ginny mounted her broom and sped back to the house.

She saw Harry with Ron, Fred, and George. She headed towards them, just enough distance to see his face. Ginny took a deep breath.

"HAAAAAAARY!" she cried, tears were pouring down her face. "LOOK AT ME! I'M CRYING FOR YOU! MY WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU! I NEED YOU!"

Harry took a sharp turn and looked at Ginny.

Ginny's lips were trembling and she said softly, "I love you!" She nearly fell off her broom but got back up. She buried her face in her hands, fighting her tears.

She felt warm hands cupping her face. She looked up and saw Harry. She saw the moist behind Harry's eyes; she could tell he was fighting the urge to cry. Harry gave her a confused look, but his mouth twitched as if was to smile. Maybe, she thought, she might have a chance.

* * *

Harry just stood there, fighting his tears from falling. _Why don't you just cry, Potter?_ He looked at Ginny; her beautiful brown eyes shedding a small, solitary tear. He led Ginny back onto the ground, and kneeled down in front of her, holding her hands close to his heart. 

"Ginny, I don't think–" Harry began hesitantly. Ginny looked up, meeting his gaze. He could feel everything spin; he could feel himself melting under her brown eyes–the eyes he loved so much. He couldn't find the right words.

Harry sighed. Ginny looked back down, dejected. Harry could feel the tears falling down his cheek, and hastily wiped them away. No, he couldn't cry. He was at a loss for words. He let go of Ginny's hand, but he still watched her closely. There was it again, the voice in his head, debating with him, telling him to take her back. But he knew he shouldn't. Harry rigorously shook his head, hoping that voice would stop.

"You know why I let you go? I wanted to protect you," Harry said softly. "But, er, you really mean that?"

Still not looking up, she answered in a hoarse voice, "Of course, Harry, you're everything to me. It's just that–I've waited for so long. Our relationship was short, and I treasure our moments we shared, no doubt about that." She took a deep breath and said, "I truly want our relationship to last, if not forever, at least years. . .I know I'm being that possessive, little, eleven-year-old again. I guess I'll never give up on you ever. I truly love you, Harry."

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Harry heard Fred ask.

Just then, George appeared at his twin's side. "Harry? Ginny? What's going on?"

But Harry ignored them; he continued to gaze at Ginny.

"You guys left the Bludgers flying about!" came Ron's aggravated voice behind Harry's back. "When you're done–Oh."

"I reckon we better leave them alone," Ron whispered to his brothers, grabbing them by the arms.

A thousand thoughts stirred inside Harry's head. He wanted to get back with Ginny. She had admitted it; she loved him. Those words made his heart burst. But getting back together would put her in more danger than she already was. He didn't want to hurt her, but what if Voldemort found out? He couldn't, shouldn't. He had to do this alone. Harry continued to watch her sob. He was determined to fully let her go when he heard a familiar voice in his head; it was your heart that saved you, Harry. He knew what had to be done.

Harry reached over, and cupped her face with his hands. Ginny looked up and stared into his eyes, her eyes shining with hope. He smiled, and he saw her face lit. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Harry held her in his arms, stroking Ginny's hair, and she with his. Harry realized that this is what true love must have felt like, to have someone carry his heart, and no matter how hopeless he was feeling, he had no choice but to go on. He gripped her more tightly than ever, smothering her with his love.

Suddenly all the pain and pent up anger went away. All the shame and guilt disappeared. He felt as if magic was flowing between them. He had never felt so alive. This was the closest to heaven I'd ever get. They broke apart and looked at each other, chuckling. Harry tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. Ginny rested her head on his. Harry closed his eyes, forgetting about the outside world and just living in the moment.

Just then, he heard a faint cough. Harry opened his eyes to find Ron, Fred, and George looking at them with their jaws hanging. Hermione, who just seemed to have just stepped outside, was smiling. Ron looked back and forth at Ginny and Harry, as if asking them what the hell was going on. Harry only smiled, not knowing what to say, before turning to Fred and George who still staring at the two of them openmouthed.

Hermione hurried toward them, panting, the look of excitement was evident in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what had just happen?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"No, what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I've been reading about those! " Hermione said, gazing off.

"Hermione!" Both Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione jumped a little and faced her friends again. "It's a special kind of magic. When someone's love is deep enough, it enables them to use their own feelings to heal another person. You can't control it, it just happens. And–" Hermione went on, looking at both Harry and Ginny, "it only happens when one needs it the most. You've found something very special in Ginny, Harry."

Harry looked back at Ginny. She was no longer crying; her eyes glimmering with love and passion. Harry smiled and kissed her. It was like they shared before, soft, slow, and sweet. Harry remembered the first time he kissed her. Several sunlit days–so it seems–they broke apart.

"Well, I guess this means–" George gave a little shudder. Fred twitched.

"Er–I'm going back to the house," Fred said quickly.

"Right behind 'ya, mate." George followed, both of them sprinting.

Just then Ron said, "Harry, I can't tell you how much this means to me and now to my family," he said very meaningfully with a hint of glee in his voice, putting a hand over his friend's shoulder. "We couldn't think of anyone else who would be suited for our Gin."

He gave Ginny a smirk and gave her a hug. "Ron thanks." Ginny said.

"Okay, don't get all emotional on me," Ron said, and Ginny gave him a playful punch. With one last smile, Ron went inside the house.

"I'd better tell this to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Hermione grinned at both of them and turned around. "Ron, wait up!"

Harry, who was still spellbound, said to Ginny, "I treasure you so much, I'm sorry for being stupid and not telling you sooner. You mean the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you," Harry began. "I guess I wasn't brave enough. I just wanted to do what's best, and now . . . now I need you more than ever. Please forgive me."

Ginny choked. "Of course."

Harry said nothing but held her into his arms again, almost crushing her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

For the rest of the afternoon, they just sat there, enjoying their relived love. It was truly a new beginning, filled of hope and promise. They knew they could endure whatever their future would bring them as long as they have one another. They will love each other, forever and for always.

**_A/N:_** Mighty thanks to my pal Ryan — who was my muse for this story. Professor Scroll (Valerie) and Alcarcalime (Jesser) for betaing; thanks so much guys! And who could forget Oomahey (Sunil) for permission to use 'the-most-touching-'line ever! HUGS & KISSES TO ALL! )


End file.
